An Old friend Becomes New Again
by emilyb0724
Summary: Danisnotonfire and amazingphil **NOT PHAN** its gunna get saucy;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

* * *

Emily's pov

I'm walking down the street, no wobbling, still trying to comprehend what just happened to me. My vision is kind of blurry, and I don't know where I am. I start to fall, but then someone catches me. I have no idea who it is, but the voice sounds familiar. I pass out before I can get a good look at him. I wake up to 2 people talking. I can't really hear what their saying though. And then everything came back to me. Every thing that happened last night. I try to push the memories down. I hear foot steps come towards me. I think they say, 'Hey, it's Dan, from high school?' Then i open my eyes to see this gorgoes man in front of my eyes, and a slight smile creeps onto my face. Dan, I remember Dan. I had the biggest crush on him, and i sometimes thought he had on a crush one me.

_No Emily no one could ever like anyone who is disgusting and worthless like you._

Yeah, you're right. I guess i can still dream! But those dreamy dark brown coco eyes, and that perfect fringe. God he is amazing. And his half smile in so attractive, i fell in love with him right when i saw him. You know, in high school, i guess I've been in love ever since. Whoa, it's been a while. 'It's been i while' i croaked still with my little half smile. He giggled. Damn. He's so sexy. 'Sorry to change the subject, but since you passed out in my arms last night, i was wondering if you would tell me what happened?' he asked in a bit more serious and worried tone. I started to freak out, didn't want to tell him yet. No definitely not yet, but eventually... in we stay in contact...

Dan's pov

Then she started to look like she'd seen a ghost. I began to worry if i pushed her too far too early. She had just waken up, oh god she hates me now. After a while she answered with 'I don't want to talk about it'. I agreed with her and carried on caring for her. She was bruised so badly and i was so worried about her. Even though i haven't seen her since high school. I guess i still loved her. Man those majestic blue eyes. They are beautiful. They look like they have been through pain. i want to know what kind of pain though. She is still secretive just like she was in high school, but i will get it out of her. I always do.

* * *

_**Authors note: **_

_**Hey, so this is my first fan fiction, so if its good please let me know, and if you want it continued, i will try to update it as frequently as possible, **_

_**thanks:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Dan's pov

'Im hungry' she tried to say. Her voice is so horse. God her voice is so sexy. i ran to the kitchen to get her some food. She yelled 'maltesers would be appreciated'. I giggled at that. She remembered that. i got the biggest pack there was in the house. 'movie?' i asked with a puppy dog face. she laughed and nodded with the most beautiful smile. 'dark night rises?' she asked with the most wonderful eyes. She was in pain, could see it in her eyes, emotional pain. i put the movie in. She sat up but moaned in pain when she did. I ran over to her and asked 'where does it hurt?' with my voice with such worry. she pointed to her neck, waist, and her inner thigh. 'i can help you out with the neck and waist but I'm touching there' i said while pointing towards her inner thigh. She began giggling and then it turned into a laugh. 'i don't want you to!' she playfully hit me on my shoulder. She cringed in pain right after. i went to grab some ice packs, three of them. i gave them to her and she put one between her thighs. i held the others on her neck and waist while my arm was around her. I never wanted this moment to end. Man i still love her.

_Dan you haven't seen her since high school, and she probably never felt that way about you, why would anyone. _

Yeah your right… I'm worthless. i pushed down the thought to try to keep from just breaking down and crying. When the movie was over, i looked down, and she was crying. I immediately asked her why. 'Everything hurts' she responded. I slowly and carefully laid her back on the couch. i ran to get some medicine. I put the pill in her mouth. Almost instantly, she swallowed it.

* * *

Emilys pov

I immediately swallowed it, i was in so much pain. 'i want to bathe' i suddenly said. He looked at me stunned, 'How?'. Then someone walked into the flat. 'hey Dan I'm ho- who is this and why are you so bruised?' he asked so concerned although i had just met him. He was so sweet. He had pretty blue eyes, like ice. 'I'm Emily, I knew Dan in high school, we were really good friends. i passed out on the pavement but before i cracked my head open, Dan recognized me and caught me before i fell' i say with a slight retarded smile on my face. But Dans was worse. 'oh thats good, but what happened to you that you are so bruised?' he asked with such care. 'i don't want to talk about it' i said repeating what i said to Dan earlier.

_Emily you smell gross go take a shower, they already have to deal with you and your fatness, you're disgusting, who would ever want to be your friend?_

Yeah, you're right… 'Can i please bathe' i ask Dan again. He repeated himself, 'How?'. 'Well you can help me walk over there and i can handle the rest' i said. 'will you be able… to.. you know… get undressed?' he said very quietly while being very embarrassed. i giggled, 'of coarse silly!' 'ok let me help you then' he said with concern in his voice as if i wasn't able to do it myself. It hurt immediately when i moved, but i didn't show it. Im good at that, hiding my emotion. I always was. Once i got up it didn't hurt but i got to he bathroom and he helped me turn on the shower, as in he did it. I said thank you and that i won't be that long. He nodded and closed the door. i got undressed and saw how bad my bruises are. i couldn't believe it.

_*flash back while in the shower*_

_I was walking home from a party that sucked balls. I pass an an alley way, then i heard a voice say 'Hey pretty lady want to come over here' he said pointing to his dick. 'why would anyone?' i replied, not knowing where the courage was coming from. I began to walk fast and someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me in and started to kiss me. i open my eyes and it was the same man. He tastes like whiskey. i try to pull away but it doesn't work. He then starts to pull me in the same alley he was in before. He started to rub his hands over my whole body, when he reaches my vagina, I scream. He punches me in the stomach. Since it was the night no one was out around this part of the town, so no one heard my scream. He took my dress off, and he started to rape me. Every painful, digesting, and hated thrust felt gross and i needed it to stop. Then i felt someone else's disgusting grimy and slimy hands on my body, i screamed again, out of surprised. Both of them hit me, hard. Then the first one said 'HEY SHES MINE STAY AWAY!' They started to fight. I took may chance to run then i heard someone running after me, but they stopped shortly after. I began to see the sun rise. I was limping down the pavement and thought:_

_I already have depression what can this do to me…_

_**Everyone hates you, no one will care, they will just leave you like all the others did because you so worthless, just kill yourself!**_

_But what about tammy, she cares right, she's still my friend, even though she knows, she didn't leave. I wonder if the guy noticed my scars, whatever__**.**_

_**Why do I even try with you, your just as worthy as a piece of shit, which is nothing, so don't even try thinking your self out of it. OKAY?!**_

_okay… god a hate myself…_

_I was then knocked out of my trance when someone caught me, then i realized it was midday. Holy crap I was walking for a long time. I looked up at who was carrying me. The most beautiful person ever, Dan. The person in high school that i loved, and still do. _

_**Oh fuck emily don't start this again, your just going to fuck up like all the other relationships you've been in, and why would he like you, there is nothing to like. **_

_ you're right, but I don't want him to notice my scars, Holy shit what if he sees my scares!_

I come out of my flash back, and start to freak out about it. Everything, i start to cry about everything. My self hatred, the rape, my fatness, my ugliness, everything about me. Nothing, there is nothing i like about myself… i guess i was crying loudly because Dan was right outside the door and asked if i was ok. 'Im fine' i replied with tears still strolling down my face. I started to get out of the shower.

* * *

Dans pov

She has been in the shower in a while, should i ask her if she's ok? No that would be weird. I hear her start to cry, i run to the bathroom door with out even realizing it. I knock and ask if she's ok.'I'm fine' she replies. i don't believe her but i will let her get out of the shower. She comes out of the bathroom and i run over to her because she is limping. I ask her if she was lying to me and she just nodded. I lead her to my room carefully put her on my bed and i turn to close the door. i turn back to her and she is already shaking and crying. i run over to her and ask, 'Hey its ok, everything is going to be ok. If you want to talk I'm right here.' i force a half smile at her. she blushes but that soon changes when she nods and starts to talk.

* * *

Emily pov

Holy Fuck. i want to tell him but I'm afraid he will look at me with disgust and yell for me to get out of his flat. 'i was raped last night.' i say just audible so Dan could just barely hear it. i tear slips out of my eye but Dan quickly whips it away so gently. 'This isn't your fault, you know that right?' 'but i could've just not said anything and he would have just left me alone, i was stupid for saying something, it could have never happened to me, if i just wasn't stupid.' i rant on but Dan stops me. 'this is not your fault, i will tell you that until you believe me. he takes my hands and kisses he back of the. His smile turns to a look of fear and horror. I knew why. i immediately pull away. i didn't realize that i didnt put on my bracelets. My scars are showing. The old and new ones. He looks at me. i could bare to look him in the eyes. He pulls me chin up slightly to meet his gaze. HIs soft worrying amazing beautiful gaze of his. I don't know what is happening right now. Dan leaned down and lightly kissed me. 'I'm sorry i just, i don't know, I'm so-' i interrupt him with a kiss, but the it's deeper. I feel him smile into the kiss, I giggle.


End file.
